Photos
by Micky Milky
Summary: "Kau harus melihatnya, Hinata-san. Melihat betapa cantiknya wanita yang kusuka..." "I-ini, a-aku, Gaara-kun?" Gaara x Hinata


**Title : ****Photos**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : ****K+**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sasuke punya saya^^**

**Pairing: ****Gaara x Hinata**

**Length: ****one **

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading**

.

.

Hinata mengerjab kaget saat cahaya dari kamera ponsel seseorang memasuki retinanya, mengerjab sesaat perempuan pemalu itu menatap kekiri dan kekanan melihat dari mana cahaya itu berasal, di kiri dia bisa melihat Naruto yang saling adu perang mata dengan Sasuke yang melempar death glare andalannya dan Sakura yang menggeleng kepala lelah akan permusuhan kedua sahabatnya yang sebenarnya memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Lalu kepala bersurai biru tua itu melirik ke kanan mendapatkan Sabaku no Gaara yang sibuk mencatat materi Matematika hari ini yang kelihatnnya tak sempat dia catat karena harus keluar saat jam pelajaran, salahkan jabatannya sebagai ketua osis itu membuat pemuda itu harus kehilangan waktu belajarnya tadi.

Menghela napas sesaat, Hinata kembali mencoret-coret sesuatu di bukunya, mencoba beberapa rumus Matematika yang tadi di ajarkan Kakashi-Sensei pada kelasnya. Sesaat dia melirik kekanan, terpisah empat bangku darinya dia melihat pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu asik dengan dunianya, tersenyum sesaat wanita muda itu kembali melirik pemuda itu malu-malu lalu kembali menatap buku coretannya saat pemuda itu meliriknya juga. Ah... apa dia ketahuan.

Lagi... mata tak berpupil itu kembali melirik kearah si pemuda itu, sungguh, Hinata sangat mengagumi Gaara, pemuda itu selain ketua osis, dia juga sangat tampan saat serius, seharunya Hinata dari dulu menyukai pemuda itu, dulu sekali saat dia baru masuk ke sekolah ini, dia menyukai Naruto hanya saja si pirang berisik itu lebih menyukai Sasuke teman mereka, entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda pirang berisik itu, walau sebenarnya saling suka, tapi mereka terlihat sering terlibat pertengkaran.

Melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto, Hinata diam-diam tetarik pada ketua osis dan juga teman sekelasnya. Sabaku no Gaara, tapi pemuda itu terlalu dingin untuk didekati apa lagi Hinata bukan tipe orang yang main serang seperti , Ino dan Sakura. Dia itu cukup bahkan sangat pemalu untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya.

Mendapatkan sinar flash dari arah kanan mata tak berpupil itu mendapatkan Gaara yang asik dengan ponselnya sambil menekan sesuatu dari android itu, apa tadi? Apa Gaara memotretnya? Sungguhkah? Apa dia bisa berharap? Tersenyum samar, gadis itu menunduk malu, rona merah muda menghiasi pipi perempuan berambut panjang berwarna biru sedikit ungu itu.

Di sisi lain, Gaara memainkan ponselnya dengan perasaan was-was takut jika apa yang dilakukannya ketahuan, sedikit merasa penasaran diliriknya sosok wanita cantik yang sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya yang duduk di samping kirinya dengan wajah tertunduk dengan rona merah yang kentara dipipinya, melihat itu Gaara tersenyum lembut, dia menyukai rona itu, dan berharap rona itu di tunjukan untuknya, ya... dia berharap besar, karena gadis itu tadi sempat meliriknya.

Gaara hampir saja tersungkur ke lantai sekolahnya saat seorang menepuk bahunya sangat keras, dia benar-benar kesal dengan salah satu temannya yang memukulnya dengan biadab, siapa lagi orang yang sering seenaknya kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze, putra tunggal Namikaze itu benar-benar tak tahu jika bahunya terasa hampir copot akibat ulah pemuda pirang itu.

"Gaara, ayo ke game center... kudengar ada game baru."

Gaara membalik badan dan menemukan Naruto yang tersenyum ceria padanya, lalu Sasuke yang membuang muka tak perduli, terkadang Gaara sedikit aneh dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, kenapa dia? Apa ada yang salah dengannya, dua tahun sekelas tak pernah sekalipun dia bertatap mata dan saling mengobrol dengan si ketua kelas yang dinginnya bukan main malah melebihinya itu, lalu matanya melirik Shikamaru yang asik menguap dan Kiba yang memandangnya dengan binar tak kalah ceria dari Naruto. Tak lama mata itu melirik Hinata yang membuka lokernya lalu ber say god bye dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan... konichiwa..."

Hinata melirik Naruto CS, Naruto melambai penuh semangat pada gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. yang di lambai hanya membalas dengan senyum lembut, lalu mata tanpa pupil itu melirik Gaara yang menatapnya, segaris senyum terukir di wajah gadis itu, membuat Gaara membalas senyum itu dengan senyum kaku.

"Duluan ya..." Hinata menghilang dari balik gedung sekolah, lalu berjalan melenggang keluar, melihat itu buru-buru Gaara mengunci lokernya.

"Aku pulang duluan."

Mengerjab bingung, Naruto dan Kiba saling memandang, baru saja Naruto hendak melangkah mengejar Gaara, lengan kekar Sasuke menahan langkahnya.

"Jangan di kejar, Idiot. Kau merusak suasana."

"Sasuke-teme, jangan mengataiku Idiot. Kenapa aku tak boleh mengejar Gaarah."

"Dobe... dimana telingahmu, kan sudah kukatakan kau hanya akan merusak suasana."

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, Teme."

Gaara berlari secepat yang dia bisa, langkahnya semakin cepat saat dilihatnya surai biru ke unguan milik wanita yang disukainya terlihat, surai panjang itu tertiup angin lembut dan membuatnya harus menyematkan beberapa helai surai itu ke telinga.

"Hinata-san."

Hinata berhenti bejalan saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat dia kenal berlari mengejar langkahnya, dilihatnya pemuda itu mengatur napas saat berada tepat didepannya.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Bo-boleh aku pulang bersamamu?"

Pemuda itu bernapas pendek-pendek, keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya menembus seragam sekolahnya dan membuat seragam itu basah, Hinata mengangguk tak percaya, melihat reaksi Hinata, Gaara tersenyum senang.

Selama perjalanan pulang keduanya sibuk berdiam diri, sesekali mereka melirik satu sama lain, dan Hinata akan menunduk malu saat ketahuan melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hinata-san pernah menyukai seseorang?"  
Hinata melirik Gaara yang menatap langit cerah sore itu, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sampai dia mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Gaara.

"I-iya."

"Naruto kan? Aku tahu Hinata-san suka Naruto."

Terasa di remas keras, Gaara berusaha mengatakan apa yang dia fikirkan, walau dia tahu hatinya terluka parah.

"Aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang."

Ada gejolak aneh yang membuat Hinata tak menyukai akhir percakapan ini, Gadis itu menunduk takut.

"...Aku benar-benar menyukainya, aku terus memfotonya supaya bisa melihat wajahnya. Apa Hinata-san ingin melihat foto wanita itu?"

Sungguh dia sangat menyukai pulang bersama Gaara, dan dia berharap bisa pulang kembali bersama dengan pria bersurai merah itu, tapi apa bisa? Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu malah membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit, bahkan lebih sakit saat dia menyukai Naruto dulu.

"Hinata-san."

"Bo-boleh."

Hinata ingin menangis sekarang juga, hancur sudah cintanya, dan dia mungkin akan mundur kembali dan menyerah untuk menyukai Gaara, tapi apa bisa? Dia benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu lebih dari dia menyukai Naruto bahkan sangat lebih. Dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda bertato 'Ai' di jidatnya itu.

Hinata melirik ke kanan tempat pemuda itu berjalan bersamanya, dilihatnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu flash dari kamera di ponsel itu membuatnya pusing sesaat, pemuda itu tersenyum senang, senyum yang jarang dilihat banyak orang bahkan dirinya, dan dia bersumpah jika ini kali pertama dia melihat senyum itu.

"Kau harus melihatnya, Hinata-san. Melihat betapa cantiknya wanita yang kusuka. Lihat ini."

Gaara memamerkan sosok figur wanita cantik berambut biru keunguan di ponselnya dengan semangat, mata tanpa pupil itu membulat sempurna.

"I-ini, a-aku, Gaara-kun?"

"Ya, yang aku suka, Hinata-san. Aku menyukai Hinata-san, kuharap Hinata-san menyukaiku. Suki da, Hinata-san, maaf aku mengambil banyak fotomu diam-diam, aku hanya takut kau marah."

Wanita muda itu tersenyum manis lalu menatap Gaara yang melihatnya dengan gelisa.

"Aku juga suka, Gaara-san. Suki."

Mendapat jawaban itu, Gaara memeluk wanita muda itu dengan erat, memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Gaara-kun tak perlu memotretku diam-diam lagi."

"Aku tahu, boleh aku ambil gambarmu bersama dengaku."

"Bo-boleh."

Flash itu membidik tepat diwajah bahagia kedua pasanga itu, Gaara tersenyum cerah saat melihat hasil bidikannya.

"Arigatou ne, Hinata-san."

"Eh? Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya."

Dan satu ciuman manis melekat di bibir gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, membuat sang gadis menunduk malu. Sungguh dia tak mengangkah perasaannya terbalas, dan dia berharap pemuda didepannya yang berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya juga mencintainya.

.

.

END

**AN**

**Maaf end nya gak elit, ini ngebut ngetiknya tengah malam lagi dengan kondisi mata setengah watt tanpa edit. Oke ini fic buat my friend yang mulai memasuki dunia , Rindi. Dan kelihatannya dia suka Gaara x Hinata, walau saya fujoshinya SasuNaruSasu, saya harap ini ff bisa disukai, dan saya harap ff ini di baca olehnya... ok Repyu... keritik, atau saran serta hal-hal yang menyangkut nih ff di tunggu. Bye... repyu please**

**.**

**.**

**^Micky_Milky^**


End file.
